ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 18
Good Morning Sunshine is the 18th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru insists that Hamrio and Galein are truly blood-related, and that they should at least catch up on the time they spent believing the other to be dead. Both Musicas disagree with him, not wishing to tie the other down with new responsibilities. Galein shows an emblem of the Musica family tattooed on his right arm, which Hamrio does not possess, for it is actually imprinted on his left. Hamrio leaves after hearing news of the ship he had been searching for, vowing to himself he would return to his grandfather. As Haru, Elie and Plue sets off in search of the remaining Rave Stones, Galein suggests they head to the "place where the star fell", north of Punk Street. Summary Haru Glory confronts Hamrio Musica about the latter's true relationship with Galein Musica. While Hamrio refuses to clue anyone in on their connection, Haru insists that Galein is in fact, Hamrio's grandfather and the two having thoughts they lost all their family in the Musica massacre get to know each other. Hamrio says that Galein would never accept a punk for a grandson, and Haru argues that knowing a family member is alive should elate Galein immensely. An argument breaks out between them, until Galein steps in, saying he has heard everything. Galein states that it was impossible for his grandson to be alive, for he saw his entire family murdered before him. In reality, Hamrio was taken in by a Silver Claimer named Rize who happened upon the carnage. Galein proceeds to show the emblem on his right arm, proving his membership to the Musica family. Hamrio, however, had none. The two Musicas agree that they are not blood-related at all. At this, Hebi, Hamrio's right-hand man, appears stating that they need to jet soon, after receiving leads on the ship. Hebi asks who Galein was, and Hamrio reveals his Musica emblem imprinted on his left arm. He then recalls of the time he passed Rize's Silver Claiming lessons and asked that the Musica family emblem is tattooed on him, which Rize placed on his left arm. Meanwhile, Haru could not shake off his strong feeling that Hamrio and Galein are indeed related. Galein tells him that he is aware Hamrio is truly his grandson. Despite this, he does not want to hold the Silver Claimer back, and that he is already contented knowing Hamrio is alive. Three days later, as Haru, Elie, and Plue get ready to leave in search for the four remaining Raves, Galein suggests that they visit the place "where the star fell"—a point where a fragment of the Rave presumably crash landed, after the Rave Stone was split into pieces. As the trio heads off, Elie hires a "horse" to take them to the Rave point. Haru panics at this, and even more so upon seeing the "person" driving it. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * None Dark Brings used * None Techniques used * None Abilities used * None Items used * None Navigation Category:Lance arc